Magnetic recording media are manufactured by applying a dispersion of ferromagnetic particles and a binder onto a non-magnetic base such as polyester film and drying the same. When the media are used repeatedly, the surface of the base opposite the magnetic layer is scraped by the magnetic recording apparatus, producing white powder that builds up on the transport system of the apparatus. This phenomenon has adverse effects on audio tape, video tape and memory tape, and video tape is particularly vulnerable. More recently video tape is adapted to high-density recording at a recording wavelength of 2 to 3 .mu.m or is a miniature video tape that is used many times. When using these tapes, increase in dropout level and dust buildup on the magnetic head due to the scraped base are fatal. In order to eliminate these defects, a method has been proposed which involves covering the other surface of the base with a back coating, as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,135,031 and 4,135,032. However, this method is not satisfactory because it increases manufacturing costs and the unevenness of the surface of the back coating is transferred onto the surface of the magnetic layer which decreases the color video S/N ratio and increases the chroma noise.